


Heroes and Villains:  Of Sleepovers and Snow-ins

by irishlullaby13



Series: Heroes and Villains [19]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s), The Captain and the Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: While snowed in at the Captain's manor, Abbie has to face her most formidable foe yet... her fan club. Will she be able to resist the adorableness or will she stay holed up in the Captain's room for the duration of the snow-in?





	

Ichabod awoke to an ungodly amount of noise coming from his window. First of all, it was a dreadful snowstorm outside. Second it was late at night. Surely the Siren wouldn't be...

His window was thrust open. He scrambled to save the small lamp he kept on the trunk next to his bed. Ichabod shifted to laying on his side, in wait for the tiny woman to make her way in, a bemused smirk on his lips. First were glove clad fingers and a series of muffled grunts and scraping against the side of the house as she fought to wriggle into the window. She was weighed down by a bulky coat and thick scarves. Once she was half way in the window she threw her weight forward and, with a somewhat awkward somersault, finished her entry into his room.

Ichabod chuckled and shook his head as she closed the window. “You are tenacious,” he commented.

The Siren held up her thick-gloved finger to silence him then started unwrapping the scarves from around her head and neck, discarding them on the floor. She sucked in deep breaths as she removed the gloves then the coat—or rather three coats—letting them join the scarves. Next was the wet winter boots. Once stocking footed and lacking her wintery garments, the Siren unbound her curls from a silken scarf and laid it upon the chest of drawers. She delicately fluffed her curls then sighed heavily as she finally caught her breath.

After retrieving her mask from inside her discarded coat, she looked down at her feet and wriggled her toes. “I didn't think this through completely.”

The only mystery was how she managed to scale the side of the house and crawl into his window in all of those clothes. Other than the lack of boots, she was in her normal wardrobe when she invaded his home.

“I thought I sent out a memo that tonight's events were cancelled due to weather. Evidentially diesel fuel turns to gel when it becomes too cold...” Ichabod commented. “Melody said she made certain to put the announcement upon your official facebook and twitter page.”

“And why would I trust the word of your little fan club?” the Siren huffed.

“ _Our_ fan club,” Ichabod reminded. “She would really like to know your real name, by the way, she said the girls are having a hard time coming up with something called a _ship name_.”

“Our fan... wait what?” Siren gawked. “Why... why why... why would they...”

Ichabod shrugged indifferently. “I assume it is something in relation to the fact our aliases can easily refer to the old sea tales of sirens and ship captains... But the older girls of the group were not satisfied with the name of any of the ships which I served upon... some of which, I assure you, have significant historical value... What's so funny?”

“Oh God,” she groaned then tried to hide the laugh behind her hand. The Siren shook her head and a lazy smile spread over her lips. “That's... not... what they...” she said with a soft sigh, folding her arms over her chest. She strode over to his bedside, her eyes flashing dangerously. “I thought cancelling was a ruse.” Her tongue curled behind her teeth as her eyes drifted over his bare chest. “Are you naked?”

“I anticipated your believing the cancellation a ruse and prepared accordingly.”

The Siren narrowed her eyes and gave a mock gasp. “I guess I need to change up my strategies if you're starting to anticipate my attacks.”

“The window entry was a surprise,” Ichabod said. “I thought for certain you would let yourself in through the kitchen in this weather.”

“I didn't want to rouse Granny and have her chase me out with her damn motor scooter again,” the Siren groused. Ichabod snorted lightly. “ _She had a bayonet_! It was like a really messed up round of jousting!”

Ichabod's eyes widened and he scrambled onto his knees to put one hand over her mouth and a finger to his own lips. “Shhh... Melody and her little friends are having a sleep over and the last thing we need is for them to know you are here. Unless you are fully prepared to meet several girls who very much admire you.”

He slowly removed his hand from over her mouth. The Siren's eyes flickered down and back up to his face. She arched a brow. “From the look of things you would very disappointed for them to interrupt as well.”

“Indeed I would,” he murmured, pulling her close. “Perhaps you could surprise the young ladies during breakfast?”

“If you let me out of the bed by breakfast, I'll think about it,” the Siren replied softly, sliding her hands up his chest and entwining her fingers behind his neck. “Or if _I_ let _you_ out of the bed by breakfast.”

Ichabod murmured appreciatively. He brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Perhaps your overlooking footwear was not so much a short-sight than a thing of convenience... Less for me to remove before I ravish you.”

“Do your worst, Captain,” she said breathlessly, as he scooped her into his arms. She feigned a faint, bringing her bosom dangerously close to escaping from her corset. One day he was going to ask why she did that when he held her in his arms, bringing her to his bed. Not that he minded because she seemed rather amused with herself for it, and any chance to see his lovely Siren smile or hear her melodic laughter was a blessing he was very grateful for.

“I am afraid not... Only the best for my beloved Siren.”

  
#  


Abbie was trying not to panic. It wasn't because _Miss Carol_ had accidentally walked in on her riding the Captain like it was going out of style that morning—considering Carol was the third person to walk in on them it _did_ have Abbie debating the idea that they really needed to start locking the door. Nor was it the fact there were about 8 young girls in the formal dining room that wanted to meet her—although both were _part_ of her dilemma. No, it was the fact she was _trapped_ at the manor, _with_ 8 young girls that wanted to meet her, and Carol, who had caught her riding the Captain like it was going out of style that morning.

Trapped. Snowed in. Since when did Sleepy Hollow get so damn much snow?! So not only did someone know her and the Captain were getting it on, but she was trapped in a house full of girls that _wanted_ her and the Captain to get together. For god knows how many days.

After sending Jenny a quick text that she was safe and sound, “just snowed in at the house,” she started pulling her clothes on. Thankfully, the Captain hadn't upgraded to electric heat so the manor was warm and toasty despite the lack of power, because of the fireplaces. He had apparently also had the foresight to store plenty of firewood in the basement, where Granny had apparently banished Moloch to for the winter months (and apparently part of the fun for the sleepover had been to pelt Moloch with tiny rocks—Melody had some nerve to her, Abbie would admit that much and wanted to meet her just as much as vice versa).

Once dressed, Abbie eyeballed the bulky winter boots she had donned the night before. She looked at her sock covered feet and pursed her lips. The boots were still damp so they were out of the question, not to mention she could scarcely walk in them. She looked toward the Captain, he was busily grooming his beard, shirtless, next to a wash basin.

One part of her really just wanted to take her clothes back off and lure him back to the bed. The part of her that was refusing to be hunkered down by the thought of handcuffing that asshole to the bed and having her way with him said “the lack of footwear doesn't matter, just go downstairs to breakfast.” Once all the girls were tucked away doing sleepover things, _then_ she could sit on his face. Besides, she had left her handcuffs at home.

She met his eyes in the mirror. His brow arched and a small smirk appeared on his lips. “You are making it incredibly difficult to go down for breakfast.”

Abbie caught her bottom lip between her teeth to suppress a grin as she draped herself over the very sturdy footboard of the bed.. “Oh, you can go down all you want for breakfast, Captain. In fact, I would very much enjoy it if you did.”

His jaw went slack and the tiny comb flew out of his hand when his fingers flicked and twitched. He retrieved the comb from the floor and delicately positioned his grooming tools next to the basin before turning toward her. He clasped his hands behind his back and slowly strode toward her.

A small laugh escaped her lips as he dragged her to the side of the bed, parting her thighs with his hips as he hovered over her. He softly kissed her neck and jaw and finally her lips. Abbie closed her eyes, making small sounds as she arched against his roving mouth. “Later,” he whispered in her ear. “It would be incredibly rude of me as your host and as a gentleman to permit a lady such as yourself to go unfed.”

If it hadn't been for her stomach gurgling, she probably would have continued down a naughtier path. She patted his chest as he moved away from her. He went across the room to finish preparing for his day. Occasionally he cast a glance in her direction as she watched the methodical way he moved. A tiny flush would touch his cheeks and he would look away shyly when she smiled or licked her lips.

She had never realized watching someone _get_ dressed could be just as sexy as watching them disrobing. Although she was also currently thinking about the actual disrobing that would come later, if she couldn't get out of the manor before sundown. There was even more snow forecast to come in, so she wasn't counting on being able to get home until at least the morning.

“You take longer to get pretty than I do,” Abbie teased.

“That is because you require very little effort to make yourself lovely,” the Captain replied gently. “Not all of us mere mortals are so lucky.”

Her heart stammered in her chest when he gave her _that_ look. The one of pure adoration. She closed her eyes against the tiny flashes of memories that had been all but lost to her. 

Discovering she was literally the human embodiment of an ancient Goddess—well, multiple goddesses truth be known and a notable legendary enchantress—had been a little overwhelming. For the most part, the memories were easily kept at bay, only to blink in at random spurts of time, usually when the Captain did or said something that reminded her of those times past.

“You should stop doing that before breakfast has to become a late lunch,” Abbie grumbled.

He walked over to the bed and offered his hand. “Then let us go join the others.”

Abbie slipped her hand into his and let him pull her to a seated position on the bed. His gaze fell to her feet, which she had just curled up next to her. Next she knew the Captain got a wicked little gleam in his eyes and scurried to a large wardrobe in the corner. He had retrieved a pair of black boots that looked almost exactly like his normal ones, only they looked comically small in his large hands.

“I am told the exchanging of gifts occurs on Christmas in this era,” he said with a tiny flush, offering her the boots. “I had these commissioned as a gift for you... as I know you are constantly complaining about how the heels of your normal boots are constantly getting broken and the general poor quality of modern footwear. These should prove far more sturdy and resistant to all sorts of weather.” He looked at her face and was taken aback. She felt ready to burst into tears and kiss all over his face. “Have... have I done something remiss?”

Abbie shook her head to clear it and offered him one of her sock clad feet. “No... no... not at all...” She wasn't about to admit she had just realized she had completely fallen in love with this strange man. Not just because of the boots. Lord, no. It was, despite everything—the fact they were still technically enemies, her own attempts to tell Fate and Destiny they could shove it—she knew, in her heart, that loving him was her _choice_.

The Captain smiled softly and carefully slipped the boots onto her feet, taking great care to buckle here, overlap and tie there... until they were comfortably in place. He hoisted her off of the bed by her waist and carefully deposited her feet on the floor. 

Abbie marvelled at the boots for a moment. They were surprisingly soft on the inside. And warm. _Much like the man that had gifted them to her_. She quickly squashed down the urge to burst into tears of happiness and took several steps back. She retrieved her mask from atop the trunk and put it on. “Let's go.”

  
#  


They had agreed, whilst meandering down the corridor to the stairs, that perhaps he should go into the dining room first. Mostly so they could put on a little show for the girls. So, Ichabod had walked into the dining room, pretending as though nothing were amiss. Carol had thankfully not uttered a word about the Siren's presence, otherwise the girls would have been asking him more than enough questions.

Granny, of course, was giving her nurses aid a stern talking to in the kitchen's breakfast nook—the poor girl had apparently gotten trapped in the house as well before her night shift had ended and neither her evening nor morning relief had been able to come to her rescue. Ichabod pulled the door between the kitchen and the dining room closed to muffle the protests of Granny.

That and granny had a particular dislike of the Siren because she “dresses like a god damn hussy.” So, really, the last thing he wanted was for Granny to rain upon what would obviously be a joyous occasion for his many times great grand daughter and her friends. 

After a brief chorus of “good morning Mister Crane”s from the girls, they tucked into the food which had been prepared. A few minutes later, he lifted his gaze to watch the Siren swagger into the dining room. 

“Well, well, well... what _have_ we here,” she said, putting her hands on a vacant chair at the end of the table. Eight sets of young eyes grew larger than saucers and their heads snapped in her direction. The Siren smirked slightly but kept her eyes on his. “I knew you were desperate for new minions to do your evil handiwork, Captain, but... a bunch of little girls? That's a new level of desperate, even for you.”

“I knew you'd be powerless to resist their innate adorableness,” Ichabod replied, making a sweeping gesture with his hand to the girls. “And they are armed with the most delicious cookies to lure people to our cause...”

Melody and a couple of her friends let out the softest of squeals. “The Siren showed up to my sleep over!” Melody proclaimed, barely able to sit still in her seat. “Oh my God... oh my God...”

The Siren smiled sweetly at Melody. “You must be Melody.” The young girl nodded enthusiastically. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not. At. All,” Melody replied in awe.

The Siren took a seat at the opposite end of the table and started making herself a breakfast plate. Ichabod looked over at Melody. “Miss Siren became snowed in with us last night when she attempted to thwart the plans which had already been cancelled.”

“You broken in, didn't you?” one of the other girls asked. “How'd you break in? What did you do? Was there fighting?”

“I did,” the Siren replied, nodding lightly. “I found a ladder in the back and tried to sneak in through The Captain's bedroom window.” She seemed to rethink her wording. “Or... rather I didn't realize it was his bedroom window. And yes... there was quite a bit of _fighting_. As one might expect when a strange woman breaks into their bedroom in the middle of the night.”

“She was merciless,” Ichabod piped in with a smirk, raising his glass of orange juice in salute. The Siren shot him a glare that was not entirely scathing and raised her own glass.

“I bet she was,” one of the older girls murmured, which made a few of the girls giggle.

Once breakfast was done, Ichabod began to gather the plastic plates Carol had insisted they use just in case the pipes had frozen. Much to his surprise the Siren stood to assist his task. He took the tidy stack she had made from her and set it upon the edge of the table with his own. “Because I know Granny is probably still in the kitchen giving Carol hell...”

He removed his coat and then, with a flourish, draped it around the Siren's shoulders. A strange look crossed her face as she tucked her arms into the sleeves. She carefully pulled her hair from the collar and gave him a small curtsey. “Thank you, Captain,” she said, picking up her stack of plates and then his own.

The look she gave him dared him to object as she swept away into the kitchen.

After a moment of watching the closed kitchen door, his fingers flexing at his side, Melody's voice cut through the thoughts he was having concerning the Siren wearing his coat. “Oh my God, she's so much prettier in person,” the girl squealed. “Granddad! Were those the boots you ordered?”

Ichabod shook his head to clear it then turned to address Melody. “They were,” he said simply as he returned to his seat. Next he knew the girls were all looking at him starry eyed gazes. “What is it?”

“You _love_ her,” one of the girls said with a soft sigh.

He drummed his fingers against the table for a moment before smiling wryly. “Perhaps you girls should go and get changed into your daywear. As I stated the Siren is rather stuck with us for the time being so I am certain you will have several chances to engage in conversation with her throughout the day.”

The girls all exchanged looks. “He didn't deny it,” one of them commented as they stood to go and get changed out of their sleepwear.

As the day wore on the girls did, indeed, get to engage with the Siren on several occasions. Anytime he watched his beloved seated on the floor with the girls, he had to shake away the thought of having numerous daughters with the pixie-sized woman. Even though, deep down, he knew he would never have such an honour. Not when the Siren wouldn't even tell him her name. Marriage had changed much in the past decades but it was still expected that one should at least know the name of their intended.

Power was restored but it began snowing again just after lunch.

Eventually The Siren removed her mask—as long as the girls promised not to say anything if they recognized who she was. The only person to have a moment of recognition of her face had been Granny, who promptly waggled a finger at her. 

“I knew it was you from the beginning, Lori Roberts,” Granny groused. “Shoulda known with the way you go around parading around town like a god damn tramp.”

The Siren pointed her finger at Granny and gave her a stern look. “Hey,” the Siren snapped. “I am not above cutting the brake lines on your little motor scooter, old lady. Don't test me. I've had it with you since you chased me with that bayonet. All bets are off. Just because you're old and frail doesn't mean I won't end you.”

“I don't need this scooter to plant my foot up your ass, child,” Granny retorted. “I'll show you frail and old... I can still kick your tiny little ass.”

It was at that moment, Granny's aid decided it was time for her to have her evening meds and to get ready for bed.

“Speaking of getting ready for bed,” Carol piped in, pulling herself off of the sofa. “It's time for you girls to go get your night clothes on.”

Melody looked at the Siren pleadingly. “We're going to watch Lilo & Stitch, The Lion King, and eat enough chocolate to make ourselves sick. Do you want to join us, Siren?” The girl gave a nervous dance.

“I would _love_ to,” the Siren replied affectionately, tucking Melody's hair behind her ear. “But I don't have anything to sleep in.”

When the girls all groaned in disappointment, Ichabod spoke up. “I believe I may have something which would suffice. If you would be so kind as to come with me, Siren.”

The Siren smiled sweetly. “Well, now that I have completely won over your minions, I don't foresee any danger in seeing what you have.”

There was a small chorus of “yes”s of glee from the girls as the Siren stood to follow him up the stairs.

  
#  


There were many things Abbie had been prepared to encounter when she had originally decided to go through with going to the Captain's manor the night before—sex, more sex, and the usual pleas for her to tell him her name with the added likelihood she would get snowed in there for a couple of days.

What she hadn't counted on was that The Captain's many times great granddaughter and her little friends had plotted a sleep over for when he had been planning another of his pointless plots, in hopes they would get to meet her. She hadn't counted on the feeling of dread as Granny called her by her mother's name. Nor had she counted on the image of the Captain in a warm sweater, fuzzy pyjama pants, and fuzzy slippers.

Yet, it had happened. 

He had offered her an array of things ranging from a pair of fuzzy superman pyjama pants that matched his with three possible shirts she could pair with it, a long and modest night gown, or a really cute, black, with pink polka dot tank and shorts combo. However, she had to narrow her eyes at the fact they were all in her size.

She pointed at her options. “Okay... _none_ of those girls are my size, Carol is tinier than me, I know you wouldn't buy this for Granny, and these are not big enough for Latisha...” She tilted her head as she peered at him. “You really did anticipate me getting snowed in with you... didn't you?”

He smiled politely and bowed his head. “I did,” he said softly. “Miss Carol was kind enough to help me with the selections... although had I not voiced concerns, there would be a rather... erm... inappropriate article as well.”

Abbie eyed the selections again. Then walked over to where he had discarded his clothes and fished out the shirt he had just removed. She pulled it on over her head and pulled her hair from the collar. “This would have been fine.” After retrieving her silk scarf from where she had left it that morning, she carefully secured her hair and held her hand out.

She tried not to read into the tender look that over took his features as he took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of her fingers. “Are you certain? Even in my day, a lady wearing the shirt of her lover was incredibly intimate. If I am to understand, this is one thing that has not changed.”

“Look, after what Carol caught us doing this morning and... those little girls trying to come up with a ship name for us...” Abbie replied. “It's not like it would exactly be unexpected. Not to mention right now they think we have this whole... we don't realize we're attracted to each other thing going on.”

“Oh?” the Captain asked, arching an eyebrow. “And why would they think that?”

“They said you changed the subject when they mentioned you were in love with me after breakfast,” Abbie replied. “Oh, yeah, that's another thing... anytime you stepped out of the room, they were telling me about how awesome they think you are. And that they think I can make you turn from your evil ways.” Abbie felt her face warm. “And I may have said a few things that may have given them the idea that I'm into you as well. But that it's _definitely_ a bad idea...”

In truth, she hadn't been able to resist the little heart eyed faces they'd all had, after she had watched the Captain retreat from the room. She didn't want to do or say anything that would break their innocent little hearts that didn't realize there was no way her and the Captain would be able to work long-term.

That's what made her budding feelings for him even harder to deal with. She knew, eventually, she would have to just completely end things. Ignore his attempts to get her attention. Focus solely on the monsters and leave him be. But she wasn't ready for that just yet. She could enjoy it just a little longer. At least until the next tribulation began.

And that would be it. The end of their story. Besides, all the things that had made her feel bad for the guy were no longer an issue. He had a family, he had people that cared for him. Maybe one day he would be able to find someone else and have all the things that were brewing up in his head for their future together.

It was still sweet that he was deluded enough to think it _could_ work.

“Let's go. We can't keep our loyal ladies waiting,” Abbie said softly.

“Siren...” the Captain said, resting his forehead against hers. “Let us put an end to this charade... marry me.”

Abbie closed her eyes and stepped back. “You know I can't...”

“I love you.”

She shook her head. “No you don't. You love the Siren. You love an idea. You don't even know my real name.”

“I love the woman I came to know whilst travelling the world with her. I love the woman I was trapped in the catacombs with. I love the woman that refuses to admit she sings songs whilst picking locks, so she can concentrate,” the Captain replied, barely above a whisper. “I love the woman who is not afraid to come back at Granny with the same attitude she gives.”

“I don't sing when I pick locks,” Abbie grumbled. She drew in a deep breath and smiled as she finally got an idea. “All right. I will under _one_ condition...”

“I shall renounce my so-called evil ways,” he said without her prompting. “Or if there is some quest I must complete to prove my affections are true...”

Abbie nodded lightly. “I guess you could say it's a quest... You have to find out what my real name is.”

The Captain brought her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle before bringing her palm to his lips to kiss it as well. “My dear Siren... rest assured, by spring, you should have your wedding finery selected.”

She couldn't help but grin. Most because she had a feeling, each time he ran across Abigail Mills, he would probably think it was a variation of the name she had used while they had been travelling. But, if he could pull it off, she would take it as a sign. “We'll see.” 

Her phone chirped and she ran over to see Jenny had sent her a text asking where she was. Abbie promptly responded _snowed in at my house!_. and put her phone back down. “Let's go zone out with the girls.”

  
#  


At first she had joined the girls on the floor, nibbling on _s'mores_ and potato chips. Then she had gotten up and joined him on the sofa, tucking herself under his arm and curling her knees toward her chest. By time the second film was half way done, all of the girls and the Siren were sound asleep. He may have dozed off himself as he clearly recalled Lilo being upset about not being able to take Pudge the fish a sandwich and the film was now somehow in the middle of the Lilo teaching Stitch to be Elvis.

Ichabod carefully eased the Siren into his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He carefully put her on the bed and pulled the thick blankets up to keep her warm.

He noted that the little blue light on his mobile phone was blinking and he checked it to see that he had been tagged in a few facebook posts and the twitter feed Melody and her friends moderated had posted updates.

“Oh dear...” he sighed. He definitely had to have a chat with Melody about the content she posted. She had put up a photograph of he and the Siren asleep on the sofa. The Siren had her arms wrapped around his waist and was nearly curled up in his lap, her feet tucked between his legs, toes tucked under his thigh. Her hair hid most of her face. His head was tilted back and his arm was around her as well. It had the caption “Siren is trapped in the manor because of snow. As you can tell, she's already overpowered The Captain and is using him as a fluffy pillow. Siren: 1000000+ Captain: 0” followed by several heart emojiis.

Hopefully he could have her remove the photo before the Siren saw it.

“Hey...” the Siren's sleepy voice cut through his thoughts. He put the phone down as she reached back and patted his pillow. “Come to bed. I'm cold and you're cosy.”

Morning. He would take issue with it in the morning. For there was the much more desirable prospect of spending another night with the Siren in his arms whilst he slept. He toed off his slippers and carefully climbed over the Siren shaped lump in his bed and ease in behind her, wrapping his arms around her, burrowing his face in the back of her neck, pulling her close until she wriggled uncomfortably. He loosened his hold and she huddled back against him until nothing more could fit between them.

And only then did Ichabod find himself able to fall into a peaceful sleep for the second night in a row.

  
#  


Abbie muttered and clamoured for her phone blindly. She groaned when she saw it was Jenny but answered it anyway. “ _What_?”

“Where the hell _are you_?” Jenny demanded.

“I told you, I'm snowed in at my house...” Abbie mumbled. “Can I go back to—”

“Bullshit. _I'm at your house_. Right this second. Turn on the local news and you will see why.”

News? What the hell?

Abbie hung up the phone and struggled to sit up, a considerable feat when one had a six foot tall person wrapped around them. “Captain... Captain...” she nudged him with her elbow. “ _Ichabod_.”

He jerked awake and smiled blearily. “You used my name...”

“I just got a call. Something is going on I have to see on the news...” she said.

A sudden wakefulness over came him and he untangled his limbs from around her to permit her freedom. She was downstairs, tuning in the only television in the house, with him on her heels. Abbie's jaw dropped as she saw that the news helicopter was getting a visual of a snow covered Sleepy Hollow... save for one house.

The house in question, from border to boarder, was completely barren of snow. Every tree was a vivid green, flowers were in full bloom. The sun itself seemed to shine down on the house as the copter circled around it. It wouldn't be so bad if the house in question wasn't her house. As Jenny had stated, she was there, standing on the lawn, gazing up at the helicopter, giving a tentative wave.

“What on Earth...” the Captain said in awe.

She looked up at him. “I have to go. I'm pretty sure this is Apocalypse related... and... it's probably just best you stay out of the way. If anything, to keep your family safe...” her eyes drifted to the girls laying piled on the floor that were slowly waking up.

“I think not. I shall be joining you,” the Captain said with a tiny huff.

“No. You shall not,” Abbie stated firmly. “You will stay here with your family.”

He opened his mouth to object further but Abbie had already started back up the stairs. She made sure to lock the bedroom door behind her so he couldn't get in before she was able to get dressed and make her way out of the window. She wasn't sure why it didn't surprise her when the snow seemed to melt away ahead of her, turning into a lush path, stretching out ahead of her.

The path behind her refilled with snow, preventing anyone—The Captain—from following. The sun seemed to follow her, keeping her warm despite the fact she had left all her winter-wear behind at the manor. Jenny looked her over when she arrived home.

“Do I want to know?” Jenny asked incredulously.

Abbie rolled her eyes. “I couldn't very well investigate this as _myself_ , Jenny. People might be watching... people I don't want to know who I am.”

Jenny nodded. “True. So what do you think is going on?”

Abbie shook her head. “No idea... but let me go find out.”

Vines of morning glories had wounded themselves around the support beams of the porch, ivy twisted around the chains of the swing. Birds and butterflies were even fluttering about without a care in the world. Abbie pushed open the door to her house and strode in.

“You finally came.”

A chill spread up Abbie's spine. She had never heard the voice before but she recognized it with ease. A soft, delicate feminine voice but still strong and assertive. It was heavily accented... _Greek_. Abbie turned to peer into her living room, where a regal but spectral figure was seated in her chair, next to the bird cage that housed a feathery orb with a beak that was emitting smoke and sparks.

The figure was all but completely transparent. She was dressed in the finest silk, black in colour and edged with gold. Flowers adorned the large spirally locks that flowed down to her waist, spilling from an elaborate, twisted up-do, which was secured with a golden circlet of grape leaves. The fact Abbie was staring at a face that looked exactly like her own left no doubts as to who the woman was, though Abbie had yet to see her in her visions of the past.

“What do you want, Persephone?” Abbie asked dryly, folding her arms over her chest.

The woman delicately held out her upturned hand. “I think you know what my appearance means,” Persephone replied. “But I will humour you nonetheless. A great evil has been unleashed. It is my turn to help you defeat it.”

Abbie sucked in a deep breath. “All right. Who is it this time?”

Persephone smiled enigmatically. “Our greatest rival... Athena.”


End file.
